1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ornamental stencils and more particularly pertains to a new snowflake stencil for forming a decorative snowflake image on a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ornamental stencils is known in the prior art. More specifically, ornamental stencils heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,080,620; 3,813,787; 2,364,529; 3,888,009; 3,900,956; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 134,212.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new snowflake stencil. The inventive device includes a sheet having first and second faces with a plurality of decorative holes therethrough between the first and second faces of the sheet arranged to resemble the configuration of a snowflake.
In these respects, the snowflake stencil according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forming a decorative snowflake image on a surface.